starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
The Ponyhead Show!/Галерея
Скриншоты S4E9 Mewman standing in a snowy field.png S4E9 Mewman playing game on his phone.png S4E9 Snake-like game on Mewman's phone.png S4E9 Close-up on Snake-like mobile game.png S4E9 Mewman concentrating on the game.png S4E9 Mobile game interrupted by an alert.png S4E9 Mewman groaning in frustration.png S4E9 Mewman listening to his compact phone.png S4E9 The Ponyhead Show! logo on phone.png S4E9 Pony Head appears on phone screen.png S4E9 Mewman screaming; his baby crying.png S4E9 Spotlights shining on the curtain.png S4E9 Pony Head appears before the audience.png S4E9 Pony Head 'oh, my goodness'.png S4E9 Seahorse operates camera and audience track.png S4E9 Pony Head 'I'd like to welcome you all'.png S4E9 Pony Head beginning her inaugural show.png S4E9 Pony Head 'if y'all would shut up'.png S4E9 Pony Head 'tell you some jokes'.png S4E9 Pony Head wearing a clown nose.png S4E9 'Clown nose' in Korean.png S4E9 Shonda and Shinda on the drums.png S4E9 Foolduke's monkey on the hi-hat.png S4E9 Seahorse changes 'applause' to 'laugh'.png S4E9 Star and Eclipsa watch Pony Head's show.png S4E9 Star 'this probably seems kind of weird'.png S4E9 Star 'she's going to put you on her show'.png S4E9 Eclipsa 'performed in front of an audience'.png S4E9 Star Butterfly 'oh, it's a good idea'.png S4E9 Star opens her phone to Pony Head's show.png S4E9 Pony Head's show on Star's phone.png S4E9 Pony Head's show gets 1 downvote.png S4E9 Star and Eclipsa watch show via compact.png S4E9 Eclipsa 'get the public on my side'.png S4E9 Star Butterfly 'oh, I know it will'.png S4E9 Star 'if there's one thing Pony Head knows'.png S4E9 Pony Head has staring contest with camera.png S4E9 Pony Head's show gets 8 downvotes.png S4E9 Star and Eclipsa start to get worried.png S4E9 Pony Head 'been a great audience'.png S4E9 Pony Head winking to her audience.png S4E9 Pony Head 'a message from our sponsors'.png S4E9 Seahorse giving sponsor announcement.png S4E9 Seahorse licking his compact phone.png S4E9 Pony Head's sisters doing her makeup.png S4E9 Pony Head 'hold up right now!'.png S4E9 Pony Head knocks her sisters away.png S4E9 Pony Head 'what the heck is that?'.png S4E9 Star 'Eclipsa's going to perform'.png S4E9 Pony Head stunned by Star's words.png S4E9 Pony Head 'I did not say anything'.png S4E9 Pony Head 'supposed to be on the show'.png S4E9 Pony Head 'just, like, be good'.png S4E9 Eclipsa 'don't worry, Pony Head'.png S4E9 Eclipsa 'your audience is going to enjoy'.png S4E9 Pony Head 'do you think that right now?'.png S4E9 Pony Head criticizing Eclipsa's guitar.png S4E9 Close-up on Eclipsa's bone guitar.png S4E9 Eclipsa Butterfly 'it looks cool'.png S4E9 Pony Head 'looks like a pile of bones'.png S4E9 Pony Head 'get rid of that old thing'.png S4E9 Shonda and Shinda appear behind Eclipsa.png S4E9 Pony Head and Eclipsa look at the twins.png S4E9 Shonda and Shinda 'take good care of it'.png S4E9 Shonda and Shinda grab Eclipsa's guitar.png S4E9 Shonda and Shinda take Eclipsa's guitar away.png S4E9 Shonda and Shinda sink into the cloud wall.png S4E9 Pony Head 'I know what I'm talking about'.png S4E9 Pony Head returning to the set.png S4E9 Seahorse still licking his compact.png S4E9 Pony Head shoves Seahorse off-camera.png S4E9 Pony Head 'welcome back!'.png S4E9 Pony Head with a desk and chair.png S4E9 Marco and Kelly's cooking show.png S4E9 Marco and Kelly smile at the camera.png S4E9 Pony Head grinning at the camera.png S4E9 Pony Head introducing a special guest.png S4E9 Star and Eclipsa looking hopeful.png S4E9 Pony Head introduces herself.png S4E9 Pony Head is her own celebrity guest.png S4E9 Star and Eclipsa getting frustrated.png S4E9 Kelly asks as Marco chops onions.png S4E9 Marco 'cooking shows are real'.png S4E9 Marco Diaz 'wrestling is fake'.png S4E9 Kelly 'what did you just say?'.png S4E9 Marco 'can you pass the salt?'.png S4E9 Kelly 'no, before that'.png S4E9 Marco 'I said that wrestling is fake'.png S4E9 Kelly looking traumatized.png S4E9 Kelly walks off the cooking show set.png S4E9 Marco Diaz watches Kelly walk off.png S4E9 Star 'Pony Head sure is taking forever'.png S4E9 Eclipsa sleeping against cloud wall.png S4E9 Eclipsa Butterfly suddenly woken up.png S4E9 Azniss and Khrysthalle greet Eclipsa.png S4E9 Eclipsa leaves with Azniss and Khrysthalle.png S4E9 Foolduke's monkey playing the piano.png S4E9 White monkey seriously playing piano.png S4E9 Pony Head performing on a piano.png S4E9 Pony Head 'who you are is how you look'.png S4E9 Pony Head 'you are saying to her'.png S4E9 Pony Head 'person you are on the inside'.png S4E9 Pony Head 'the person you appear to be'.png S4E9 Marco knocks on Kelly's dressing room door.png S4E9 Marco Diaz calling out to Kelly.png S4E9 Kelly appears behind Marco Diaz.png S4E9 Marco 'I thought you were in there'.png S4E9 Marco Diaz apologizing to Kelly.png S4E9 Kelly 'it's fine, I'm over it'.png S4E9 Kelly giving a carefree smile.png S4E9 Marco 'it seems like you were upset'.png S4E9 Kelly 'you did ruin wrestling for me'.png S4E9 Kelly pulls Marco toward the camera set.png S4E9 Pony 'time for a very special segment'.png S4E9 Pony Head about to introduce Marco and Kelly.png S4E9 Pony Head 'your mama never taught you!'.png S4E9 Pony Head with mask and boxing gloves.png S4E9 Star Butterfly smacks her forehead.png S4E9 Star Butterfly walking onto the set.png S4E9 Pony Head wildly swinging her gloves.png S4E9 Star drags Pony Head off-camera.png S4E9 Star drags Pony Head backstage.png S4E9 Pony Head 'we're on live television!'.png S4E9 Star Butterfly 'what are you doing?'.png S4E9 Pony Head 'I think I'm owning it'.png S4E9 Star showing her phone to Pony Head.png S4E9 Pony Head's show has 500 dislikes.png S4E9 Pony Head 'make Eclipsa popular'.png S4E9 Pony 'I'm going to make her popular'.png S4E9 Star 'why don't you put her on?'.png S4E9 Pony Head 'she's not even here!'.png S4E9 Star Butterfly 'oh, excuses!'.png S4E9 Star doesn't see Eclipsa anywhere.png S4E9 Pony Head going back to the set.png S4E9 Exterior view of Eclipsa's dressing room.png S4E9 Star Butterfly worried about Eclipsa.png S4E9 Star running to Eclipsa's dressing room.png S4E9 Azniss Pony Head 'you got to be mean'.png S4E9 Hornanne 'you don't want to be understood'.png S4E9 Hornanne spraying hairspray on Eclipsa.png S4E9 Star kicks in Eclipsa's dressing room door.png S4E9 Eclipsa Butterfly with a brand-new look.png S4E9 Star 'that is more than just a touch-up'.png S4E9 Star hears an angry mob outside.png S4E9 Angry mob outside Pony Head's house.png S4E9 Angry mob at Pony Head's front gates.png S4E9 Star 'what is wrong with these people?'.png S4E9 Seahorse 'actually, they can't do that'.png S4E9 Seahorse 'impossible for them to turn it off'.png S4E9 Star Butterfly 'why would you do that?!'.png S4E9 Seahorse 'do anything with Reflectacorp''.png S4E9 Star Butterfly having a major freakout.png S4E9 Eclipsa touching her new hairstyle.png S4E9 New Eclipsa looking at Star Butterfly.png S4E9 Star Butterfly 'this is a train wreck'.png S4E9 Star 'why do I always forget that?'.png S4E9 Star 'just back out of the show'.png S4E9 Eclipsa 'I want to go through with it'.png S4E9 Star Butterfly 'this is a P.R. disaster'.png S4E9 Eclipsa Butterfly 'the rest of my life'.png S4E9 Eclipsa 'formally introduce myself'.png S4E9 Star Butterfly agrees with Eclipsa.png S4E9 Star ready to help Eclipsa all the way.png S4E9 Star Butterfly 'make them love you!'.png S4E9 Star pointing at Eclipsa's new outfit.png S4E9 Eclipsa 'I'm definitely changing out of it'.png S4E9 Pony Head telling a story to audience.png S4E9 Pony Head 'you don't even have shoulders'.png S4E9 Pony Head 'ever seen a necklace?!'.png S4E9 Pony Head 'and then I dumped him'.png S4E9 Pony Head muzzled by magic lasso.png S4E9 Star drags Pony Head off-camera again.png S4E9 Pony Head getting angry at Star.png S4E9 Star plugs Pony Head's mouth with a cupcake.png S4E9 Star and Pony Head looking at Eclipsa.png S4E9 Eclipsa Butterfly waving to the camera.png S4E9 Eclipsa 'I'm going to play you a song'.png S4E9 Eclipsa holding her bone guitar.png S4E9 Star Butterfly turns spotlight on Eclipsa.png S4E9 Seahorse points the camera at Eclipsa.png S4E9 Eclipsa starts singing and playing guitar.png S4E9 Angry mob still yelling outside the gates.png S4E9 Mewmans hear Eclipsa on their phones.png S4E9 Eclipsa singing on Mewmans' compacts.png S4E9 Mewmans looking at each other.png S4E9 Eclipsa 'brokenhearted but finally free'.png S4E9 Eclipsa sings before Star and Pony Head.png S4E9 Star Butterfly listening to Eclipsa's song.png S4E9 Star Butterfly looking at her hands.png S4E9 Eclipsa 'never quite fit the mold'.png S4E9 Eclipsa looking down at her feet.png S4E9 Eclipsa starts floating off the floor.png S4E9 Eclipsa smiling gratefully at Star.png S4E9 Star uses magic to levitate Eclipsa.png S4E9 Eclipsa sings and strums in midair.png S4E9 Marco and Kelly listen to Eclipsa's song.png S4E9 Eclipsa 'centuries from my home'.png S4E9 Eclipsa Butterfly singing Here I Am.png S4E9 Eclipsa 'open-hearted, I proudly decree'.png S4E9 Star lowers Eclipsa back to the floor.png S4E9 Eclipsa is lowered down to the floor.png S4E9 Eclipsa 'make magic and reach for the stars'.png S4E9 Eclipsa singing her song's last line.png S4E9 Eclipsa concludes her song.png S4E9 Marco and Kelly impressed by the song.png S4E9 Pony Head spits cupcake out of her mouth.png S4E9 Pony Head 'you guys like that?'.png S4E9 Star Butterfly amazed by Eclipsa's song.png S4E9 Star hears angry mob shouting again.png S4E9 Star watches angry mob continue to yell.png S4E9 Star Butterfly listening to angry mob.png S4E9 Star Butterfly looks at her phone again.png S4E9 Eclipsa's song has 4900 downvotes.png S4E9 Eclipsa's song has over 4900 downvotes.png S4E9 Eclipsa's song has zero upvotes.png S4E9 Star solemnly closes her phone.png S4E9 Star Butterfly using her magic.png S4E9 Spotlight machine in Star's magic.png S4E9 Spotlight machine disappears into thin air.png S4E9 Broadcast equipment in Star's magic.png S4E9 TV equipment disappears into thin air.png S4E9 Seahorse's camera in Star's magic.png S4E9 Seahorse's camera disappears into thin air.png S4E9 Seahorse 'could've just pulled the plug'.png S4E9 Star 'pulled the plug a long time ago'.png S4E9 Marco upset that the show is over.png S4E9 Marco 'I never got to show off'.png S4E9 Marco reveals tray of tortas ahogadas.png S4E9 Kelly 'make it at my house sometime'.png S4E9 Marco Diaz and Kelly smile at each other.png S4E9 Eclipsa Butterfly puts down her guitar.png S4E9 Star 'sorry I dragged you into this'.png S4E9 Star 'get the people of Mewni to love you'.png S4E9 Pony Head 'my boyfriends hated me'.png S4E9 Eclipsa smiles at Star with gratitude.png S4E9 Eclipsa Butterfly closes Star's phone.png S4E9 Eclipsa Butterfly 'hated for who I am'.png S4E9 Eclipsa and Star with new confidence.png S4E9 Angry mob leaving Pony Head's house.png S4E9 Rosemary hums and looks at her phone.png S4E9 Eclipsa's song has 5000 downvotes.png S4E9 Rosemary presses the upvote button.png S4E9 Eclipsa's song has one upvote.png en:The Ponyhead Show!/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов четвёртого сезона